


Half-Naked

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee was not one to stand around in her underwear often...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Naked

Kaylee was not one to stand around in her underwear often but, since Inara had asked her to let her tend to her wounds, change the bandage, she had allowed it. She stood still, edgy and blushing. Inara's touch was gentle as she pulled the old bandage away, checking the wound was healing before smoothing the fresh bandage over Kaylee's stomach. She was smiling as she stood, moving to kiss Kaylee softly, her smile gentle. 

"You'll get used to it."

"I'd really rather not..."

Inara had laughed, kissing her again before murmuring. 

"Good. I'd hate to have to share you."


End file.
